villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nimue (Once Upon a Time)
Nimue is the true main antagonist in the first half of the fifth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. She was the true love of Merlin, with whom she went on a quest with one day to make a sword out of the Holy Grail. However, during an encounter with Vortigan, the man who destroyed her town, Nimue kills him, having drank from the Grail, and becomes the first ever Dark One, now wearing Vortigan's mask as her own. She is portrayed by Caroline Ford and Guy Fauchon (while masked). She is apparently killed off by her successor and is sent to the Underworld for her evil. However, she is able to communicate from the Underworld through the mind of the current Dark One. When Emma Swan, the new Dark One, summons her, she mocks Emma for being weak Darkness. Emma rips the ember needed to complete Excalibur from her in response. Nimue reminds Emma that she'll still be waiting in Emma's mind. She persuades Captain Hook, who also became a Dark One after Emma used the sword to save his life, to sacrifice Merlin's heart to create a Dark Curse to return everyone to Storybrooke where Hook may have revenge on Rumplestiltskin. In Storybrooke, she and the past Rumple appear from Emma's mind along with all other Dark Ones and watch her complete Excalibur. Hook is taken by Darkness Rumple to the pond which has a connection to the Underworld, and he sinks his hook under the surface. The hook, covered in the blood of a former Dark One (Gold, although still alive) allows all Dark Ones, Nimue included, to return to the world of the living. Nimue, wearing her mask, leads the group and walks on the water's surface towards Hook, graciously accepting his hand and removing her mask. She tells Hook they must do what all Dark Ones were meant to do - snuff out the light. Hook welcomes her to Storybrooke as the Dark Ones descend upon the town, bringing the full power of the living Darkness with them. Nimue is the main antagonist of the Winter Finale, "Swan Song". She marks each of the heroes with the mark of Charon, sacrificing their lives for the Dark Ones'. She blasts the heroes and teleports them to the lake, where all Dark Ones are gathered. When Emma tries to stop her and Hook, she attacks Emma and easily incapacitates her. Hook snaps out of his evil, saying that this is enough. He turns on Nimue. She laughs, saying he can't defeat her, but he responds that he can before using Excalibur on her, causing her to disintegrate slowly and be sucked into the sword as part of the Darkness, which Gold later takes back. Notes *Nimue was also the main antagonist of the first season of the television series "Merlin". *In "Dreamcatcher", male actor Guy Fauchon is credited on the press release and in the episode credits as "Vortigan", whose face was covered by a mask in the episode. However, thanks to the flashbacks shown in the seventh episode of the fifth season, it was proven that the character billed as "Vortigan" in "Dreamcatcher" is supposed to be Nimue, a female character, disguised by a mask. *Nimue is a Bigger Bad to the series, as she is the one who started the Dark Ones, and the first to harness the power of the Darkness. Gallery Vortigan5x05.png Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sorceress Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Hero's Lover Category:Witches Category:Beldam Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Warlocks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Demon Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Heretics Category:Nihilists Category:Misandrists Category:Family Murderer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Conspirators Category:Revived Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Cataclysm Category:Defilers Category:Force of Nature Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Mutilators Category:Undead Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Leader Category:Swordsmen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Stranglers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Liars Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Perverts Category:Monster Master Category:Charismatic villain Category:Married Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Black Widow Category:Envious Villains Category:In love villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Provoker Category:Lustful Villains Category:Assassin Category:Cannibals Category:Graverobbers Category:Stalkers Category:Necromancers Category:Necrophile Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Communists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Terrorists Category:War Criminals Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dark Forms Category:Damned Souls